


Love Me, Give Me Some Mad Love

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, I dunno what else to tag, M/M, porn with a bit of plot, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: “What’s this?” Iker asked, staring at the envelope Brad had just handed him. “Your birthday present” Brad answered and wandered off. He opened it and found a small piece of paper inside the motorbike shaped card that claimed he should have a rumbling birthday. It was written on in shaky handwriting, but unmistakably Brad’s, ‘coupon: i will do whatever you’d like in bed tonight’.a smutty fic for our fave puppy Iker's 20th birthday no one asked
Relationships: Brad Binder/Iker Lecuona
Kudos: 16





	Love Me, Give Me Some Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2020 and it's my second Brad/Iker fic! I really fell for them, didn't i? Well i remembered that Iker's 20th birthday is today so i wrote this. The tittle is horrible,i know, but i'm tired and that song was the only thing that came into my mind sorry y'all. Please leave kudos and/or comments to make me happy (and if you have a better tittle i'm open to suggestions). You can also talk to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

“What’s this?” Iker asked, staring at the envelope Brad had just handed him. “Your birthday present” Brad answered and wandered off. He opened it and found a small piece of paper inside the motorbike shaped card that claimed he should have a rumbling birthday. It was written on in shaky handwriting, but unmistakably Brad’s, ‘coupon: i will do whatever you’d like in bed tonight’.

And Iker found himself blushing, he and Brad had messed around a few different times, but it had been quite some time since they last did anything involving a real bed. Iker read it over and over confused, maybe he was reading it wrong, but it was there it was, plain as day. Iker folded it and put it in his back pocket, trying to focus on finding a jacket to wear and remember when they had to be at his parents’ for dinner.

He was most certainly not thinking about pushing Brad onto his knees and fucking his mouth, or getting to ride him hard until the bed broke, or or...oh...and Iker was in the middle of replying to something Raul said when the thought hit him and he flushed, stopping mid-sentence as he realised what he was going to use the coupon on. Brad gives him sly glances all day but never brings up the coupon he’d written out and it makes Iker more than a little nervous so he just focuses on responding to birthday wishes and doing some work at the gym. It goes off without anything weird happening, thankfully, and his dad manages to lead the whole family in Happy Birthday and Iker smiles along shyly before they cut the cake.

Honestly, Iker had all but forgotten about the coupon until he’s sliding his jeans off as he gets ready to shower before going to his and Brad’s hotel room. Iker set it carefully on the counter and smoothed it over before getting into the shower, he takes his time, cleaning himself thoroughly, relaxing under the warm spray. He vaguely thinks he hears the door open for a moment and close but he’s lost in the hiss of the spray and his own thoughts. When he steps out, no one’s there and neither is the coupon on the counter. Iker cautiously dries off and pulls a towel around his waist, walking back in his and Brad’s shared room to find Brad sitting on one of the beds, leaning back on the headboard, wearing nothing other than his briefs and a smirk.

“Looking for this?” he asked Iker, holding up the coupon and Iker grinned back sauntering over to him. “Maybe...” Iker was now at the side of the bed, he reached out for the piece of paper, his towel slipping just an inch or so further down his hips as he did and Brad pulled it further out of his reach. Iker huffed, knees hitting the edge of the bed and he grabbed for it again only to have Brad shift and hold it just out of his reach again, he was giggling. Iker finally kneeled onto the bed,, leaning half onto to Brad to grab it, “aha!” Iker attempted a triumphant shout but it was cut off by warm lips and a soft beard pressing against his own mouth, his grip on the paper faltering as Brad’s hands found his hips, pulling him down completely on top of Brad as they kissed. It was slow and warm and kind of itchy if Iker was being honest with himself but he pulled away still smiling.

“So, what do you want birthday boy?” Brad asked, voice low and rough and Iker bit his lip, looking away and flushing, knowing what he wanted but he was afraid to ask, “do you want me to suck you off, to fuck you? C’mon baby, you can tell me”. “I uh…” Iker swallowed hard, painfully aware that his towel was barely holding on to his hips and he could feel Brad already half hard against his thigh and it was distracting, “I want you to uhm...eatmeout..” he breathed out. “I’m sorry...what was that?” Brad asked, tilting Iker’s face back towards his gently. “I said I want you to...eat me out, okay? Rim me, give me a beard ride, alright?” Iker was flushed horribly from his cheeks to his chest and Brad was laughing lightly, a hand absentmindedly scratching at his scruffy neck.

"Well....I can't say I haven't thought about it" Iker feels his breath catch in his throat and with that Brad is pulling him back in for another slow kiss, his tongue swirling softly against Iker's as his hands sneakily pull his towel away and then he's nudging Iker's thighs and switching their position, the kiss momentarily broken as Iker settles back against the sheets and pillows, shivering as Brad begins kissing long his neck and his jaw. Calloused hands trailed along Iker's sides and his hips, thumbs brushing gently over the dip of his hipbones, and Iker sighed, closing his eyes as he trailed a hand into Brad's soft hair. Brad kissed lower, nuzzling lightly against Iker's stomach, eliciting a surprised giggle at the feeling and Brad had to hide his own laughter against Iker's hip until he tugged lightly at Brad's hair and made a whining noise, signalling that he'd really like Brad to continue.

Brad turned his head and licked hot and wet along Iker's shaft, his cock now fully erect in anticipation. Iker had never been rimmed before, but he'd thought about it, even more so now that Brad's beard was returning, faint memories of the same scruff from years before running through his mind. Brad slid a hand around Iker's dick, pulling slow deliberate strokes as he positioned Iker's leg with his other hand, until he was kneeling between Iker's bent legs and Brad began mouthing along his knee, trailing along his inner thigh and Iker bit his lip against another bout of giggles from how ticklish he was there, and finally the joint where his thigh joined his pelvis, a hot lick along the line left Iker whimpering as Brad continued to stroke him. Brad got back on track, mouthing sinfully along his balls, his tongue finally darting out to lick just behind them, trailing lower.

Iker was shivering, and was almost sad when Brad let go of his cock in favour of hiking both of his thighs over his shoulders, nose pressing against Iker's perineum as his tongue pushed deeper, sliding between his firm cheeks. Iker blushed at the closeness, he wasn't aware of how intimate this would feel, or as Brad began to give slow dragging licks, how amazing it would feel. Iker moaned in earnest as Brad let go of one trembling thigh to help spread Iker open wider, his thumb swiping along Iker's hole just before his tongue pressed against it, fighting muscle to muscle until Iker eventually gave in, letting Brad's tongue penetrate him just barely. Iker's fist were twisted in the sheets by his head, his breath coming in huffs and he was wondering when Brad was going to breathe, but he didn't really want him to, not when he was dipping his tongue in and out of his ass, his thumb that was helping hold him open occasionally joining in to push him open and tease.

Iker couldn't help it after a few minutes he began rolling his hips against Brad's face, pushing into each shallow thrust of tongue or finger and it was driving him mad. He was whining high in his throat, begging Brad to go deeper and faster, he was teetering on the edge of too much and all too quickly Brad was pulling away, panting slightly. Iker managed to focus his eyesight, first seeing his own flushed cock, leaning against his stomach, a string of precum trailing from his belly button to the tip of it. Then he saw Brad, staring down at him hungrily, his lips were swollen and the hair around his mouth looked wet, matted with spit. Iker heard himself make a strangled noise as Brad trailed fingers along his thigh and down to press two fingers through the dripping spit and into his relaxed hole and Iker bucked his hips again pleading, "Brad...Brad please..."

Brad groaned lightly and twisted his fingers inside Iker before leaning back down, licking away the salty precum from the tip of Iker's twitching cock before swallowing him down as far as he could. Iker couldn't control his movements, his hips were pushing down onto Brad's thick fingers and back up into his welcoming mouth, his pace going faster and faster and Brad let him. Iker felt Brad moaning around his cock as he streamed out a slew of, 'fuckfuckfuck' and 'harderdeeperplease' and 'so good for me, so good and too soon his hips stuttered, up muscles tensing as his orgasm flooded his senses. Brad stilled his fingers pressed deep and continued to lick and suck until Iker felt beyond overstimulated.

He whimpered as Brad pulled his fingers free and squirmed away when Brad nuzzled against his thigh again, smearing spit against his flushed skin. He carefully put Iker's legs back against the bed wiping his other hand on the sheets after and Brad had managed to cum at some point, touching himself and Iker's cock, the thought that doing that for him got Brad off. Brad layed down beside him with a thump, turning his head to watch Iker's chest rise and fall for a moment before leaning in and kissing him, messy and wet and Iker knew it should gross him out but he just kissed back instead, grinning sleepily as Brad pulled away and whispered, "happy birthday, Iker".


End file.
